1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support mechanism for supporting a door of a motor vehicle as it is rotated about a horizontal axis between an open position and a lowered position.
2. Discussion
In recent years, a significant increase in consumer popularity for both sport utility vehicles and minivans has been experienced in the marketplace. The popularity of such vehicles is largely attributable to their inherent flexibility to comfortably transport an increased number of passengers and to also increase vehicle load carrying capacity. To effectively meet both of these potentially conflicting capabilities, minivans and sport utility vehicles, as well as similar vehicles, typically incorporate a forward occupant area and rearward load carrying area. Direct access to the rearward load carrying area is often provided in such vehicles through a rear hatch. In a conventional manner, a rear hatch is pivotally mounted at the rear of the vehicle body for rotation about a horizontal axis adjacent to the roof of the vehicle. Access into the load carrying area is gained by upwardly rotating the rear hatch from a closed position to an open position.
To assist with manual operation, it is known to provide a mechanism for supporting a rear hatch of a motor vehicle when it is rotated from its closed position. For example, motor vehicles having a rear hatch are generally equipped with a support mechanism in a form which includes a pair of adjustable pneumatic struts. The struts are disposed on laterally opposing sides of the vehicle and adjustably interconnect the rear hatch with adjacent portions of the vehicle body. The ends of the pneumatic struts are mounted for simple rotation about a pivot axis. As the rear hatch is raised from its closed position, the pneumatic struts rotate through a planar path and an adjustable arm of the pneumatic struts extends. The pneumatic struts are pressurized to oppose the weight of the rear hatch, thereby facilitating opening and closing.
While known constructions of support mechanisms for vehicle doors mounted for rotation about a horizontal axis, including the specific type discussed above, have generally proven to be commercially acceptable for permitting access to vehicle load carrying areas, all nevertheless are associated with inherent disadvantages. Most significantly insofar as the present invention is concerned, the pneumatic struts of known support mechanisms visually detract from the vehicle styling and partially prevent free access to the rear storage area. In this regard, in known arrangements the pneumatic struts for supporting the vehicle door are mounted to the C-pillars of the vehicle at points significantly displaced from the roof line of the vehicle. As a result, when the vehicle door is rotated to its open position, the pneumatic struts extend upwardly and rearwardly from the vehicle at an angle to engage the door. In this position, the appearance of the pneumatic struts is undesirable and free axis to the rear storage area from the side of the vehicle is prevented.
Thus, a need exists for a support mechanism for a vehicle door mounted for rotation about a horizontal axis which overcomes the disadvantages associated with conventional arrangements.